COREY X LANEY
by Superrockninja
Summary: CORNEY y algunos datos que ruego que lean al final


Hola soy super rock ninja con un one shot de grojband una de mis series favoritas que mal que no le dieron mas temporadas

En fin aquí la historia

 **Esta banda es genial**

 **Roba letras de alguien mas**

 **toca en cualquier lugar**

 **y deslumbra a sus fans**

 **La hermana loca ya su furia es excepcional**

 **Un plan que puede funcionar ya**

 **Hay que rockear**

 **Vamos a rolar somos grojband whooooohooooho**

 **No pov**

Peaceville una hermosa ciudad ubicada en casi la mitad de la nada Esta ciudad era como cualquier otra casas, edificios, plazas, una escuela, niños jugando, adultos trabajando o charlando nada fuera de lo normal cualquiera esperaría que no pase nada interesante

Todo lo contrario en esta ciudad pasaban muchas cosas raras y locas tales como zombies invadiendo la ciudad, extraterrestres amenazando con destruir la tierra y hasta una guitarra que quiere destruir la música

Pero ahora nos concentramos en un garaje ubicado en una cas de dos pisos

El garaje era bastante espacioso tenia un largo escritorio una computadora, un refrigerador con frezzer, un sofá rojo y largo, una tv con DVD,netflix y playstation 4, y un escenario con una gran bandera azul marino que poseía en el centro una calavera circular blanca con grades ojos negros y unas líneas que asemejan a una boca

En el escenario habían 3 chicos y 1 chica tocando música todos de alrededor de 14 años

El baterista del grupo era un chico de complexión algo robusta, pelo negro y despeinado usando una bandana roja, ojos marrones, tenia una mirada y una sonrisa con algo de picardía lo que indicaba que era bromista usaba una remera blanca con mangas negras y cortas que tenia una llama negra en el centro y dentro de la misma un G y una B, usaba unos shorts verde oscuro y unos zapatos negros Kon Kijura el baterista y chico gracioso de la banda

El tecladista del grupo era un chico de complexión delgada pelo negro y semipeinado usaba unos lentes como de nerd(sin ofender a los aludidos) ojos marrón claro, tenia una mirada algo picara y a su vez era sabia, usaba una remera negra manga corta con un dibujo que asemejaba a un traje de gala con una camisa blanca y un moño rojo, pantalones azul marino y zapatillas negras Kin Kijura el tecladista y "chico genio" de la banda

La bajista y única chica del grupo era de complexión media pelo rojo y corto llegándole a los hombros con un clip amarillo maquillaje rojo por debajo de sus ojos que eran verde esmeralda y mostraban seriedad, usaba una blusa verde sin mangas con marcas negras, unos brazaletes amarillos, pantalón rojo largo y ajustado y botas negras Laney Penn la bajista, manager y "mama gallina" de la banda

El ultimo miembro del grupo era el guitarrista y vocalista un muchacho de complexión media pelo azul algo largo cubierto en parte por un gorro al estilo polar de color naranja con la calavera que estaba en la bandera, tenia ojos azul zafiro y su miraba reflejaba seriedad y a su vez algo de picardía, usaba una remera blanca manga larga con un chaleco sin mangas negro encime, shorts verdes y zapatillas azules Corey Riffin el guitarista, lider y "chico optimista" de la banda

Los 4 juntos formaban la banda de GROJBAND y actualmente practicaban para una tocada que harian el fin de semana

 **TEMA:GO CANTANTE:MARK MRDEZA**

Got a problem?  
Got a mision  
Got to light on  
a solution

Got to face it  
Got to break it  
Got to fight it  
Gonna make it

Got to step on  
Got to move out  
Got to mess up  
got to break out

Got to face it  
Got to break it  
Can't fight a battle with your hands in your pockets  
Better duck 'couse I'm faster than a rocket  
better that you look but you never see me coming for sure

When I hit the ground, I hit it grounded  
Go, go, go, go  
With the pedal down and the engine pumpin  
Go, go, go, go  
It's all I want,It's all i got and  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go

Tell the doctor,  
tell the lowyer,  
tell the mail man,  
tell tour mother

Got to step on  
Got to move out  
Got to mess up  
got to break out

Got to face it  
Got to break it  
Can't fight a battle with your hands in your pockets  
Better duck 'couse I'm faster than a rocket  
better that you look but you never see me coming for sure

When I hit the ground, I hit it grounded  
Go, go, go, go  
With the pedal down and the engine pumpin  
Go, go, go, go  
It's all I want,It's all i got and  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go

Can't fight a battle with your hands in your pockets  
Better duck 'couse I'm faster than a rocket  
better that you look but you never see me coming for sure  
When I hit the ground, I hit it grounded  
Go, go, go, go  
With the pedal down and the engine pumpin  
Go, go, go, go  
It's all I want,It's all i got and  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go

Go, go, go, go

Go, go, go, go

Go, go, go, go

Go, go, go, go. Go

 **Termino la cancion**

 **LANEY POV**

Acabamos de terminar de tocar un tema que y aunque aun me sorprenda Corey escribió tras lo del meteorito al parecer su inspiración se desbloqueo

Sonamos genial-asegure dejando mi bajo a un lado

Apuesto mis inventos a que les ganaremos a los NEWMANS-dijo Kin sentándose en el groj-sofa

Aun con la amistad que desarrollamos con nuestra banda rival tras quedar temporalmente fusionados(en el episodio KON-FUSION) logramos llevarnos un poco mejor eso es solo fuera del escenario sobre el somos rivales

Estoy seguro de que si de lo contrario me pondré a dieta-dijo Kon también sentándose en el sofa

Eso dijiste las 5 veces anteriores-dijo Corey retadoramente

Esta vez es de verdad-respondio Kon

Si claro-dijo Corey rodando los ojos-y yo soy un power ranger en secreto

¿DE VERDAD?-preguntaron los "gemelos" con los ojos brillando

No era broma-dijo Corey con algo de fastidio

Awwww-dijeron deprimidos

En eso sonó el reloj y vimos que eran las 5PM

Bueno nos vamos porque si no nos matan-dijo Kin

Nos vimo en disney-dijo Kon(esta frase la sace de mi hermanita que la dice a cada rato)

¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos a que te pasen a buscar?-cuestiono Corey pensando en algo

Play-sugeri con una sonrisa

Play-respondio con la misma sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme

Transicion de juego(excelente transición)

 **COREY POV**

FINISH HIM-sub-zero congelo a scorpion de pies a cabeza y lo partió en mil pedazos-SCORPION WINS FATALITY

Que demo como perdí-cuestione extrañado nuca pierdo con scorpion

Si siempre usas el spear te vuelves predecible-explico ella

Supongo-respondí

En eso estábamos calmados viendo en la tele la nueva generación de power rangers, los power rangers dino carga en un punto desvié la vista de la tele y vi a Laney estaba muy lida y la iluminación que la televisión generaba resaltaba su belleza sus ojos brillaban y hacían que me sintiera hipnotizado y seguramente estoy sonrojado

 **LANEY POV**

Corey me esta viendo y esta ¿sonrojado? No debo estar mal

Ambos nos estábamos viendo esto era mágico en eso nos empezamos a acercar lentamente al tiempo que cerrábamos nuestros ojos si es un sueño no me despierten

Parecía que si pero por azar el destino no paso

OIGAN USTEDES PAR DE TORTOLOS POR FAVOR BAJEN UN POCO EL VOLUMEN EL GRITO DE MOUNSTRUO EXTINTO SEGURAMENTE SE ESCUCHO HASTA CHINA-grito mi hermana haciéndonos separar sonrojar y enfadar a la vez

Cállate-gritamos a la vez

 **NO POV**

No me lo creo casi beso a Corey y su hermana nos interrumpe-penso Laney muy sonrojada y enfadada

Trina por que siempre arruinas mis momentos sin querer hacerlo-pensó Corey tan sonrojado y enfadado como Laney

Necesito ir a tomar algo de aire ¿ok?-dijo el peliazul todavía rojo

O-ok-respondió Laney

 **COREY POV**

Me senté afuera junto a una pequeña fuente que tenemos en el patio

Ahhhhh-suspire relajándome un poco-¿que rayos fue eso? Casi beso a Laney y me tengo que equivocarme pero creo que.

En eso callo en la cuenta-me gu-gusta Laney

Sin saberlo Laney vio y escucho todo escondida tras una de mantenerse callada pero con la declaración del peliazul pues

Laney-grite preocupado escuche un ruido y vi a Laney desmayada junto a una piedra

 **Se pone interesante "TRANSICION"**

 **LANEY POV**

Auch que me paso-dije despertándome-recuerdo que Corey dijo que le gusto pero eso fue en el patio y yo estoy adentro

Ahhh-suspire derrotada-fue solo un sueño-dije triste

No no lo fue-dijo una voz y vi a...

Corey-dije sobresaltada

El estaba tan sonrojado

Lo que oiste afuera no fue un sueño-dijo hacercandose-fue tan real como esto-dijo y ME BESO me estaba besanado(ok estoy cursi y seso que suelo ser malo para el amor)sin duda le correspondi

¿quieres ser mi novia lanes?-pregunto sacando un collar con un bajo dorado de colgante

Te amo-dijimos al unisono-Gracias a todos por venir-se cierra la puerta del garaje

 **Esto fue todo y debo decir que estoy demasiado cursi y eso que no soy muy bueno en los temas del amor(no pienssen de manera pervertida o les prometo que no sobreviviran)**

 **Como sea este es mi segundo one shot y el siguiente sera Phinabela de la serie Phineas y Ferb y el ultimo antes de la historia lo que me recuerda unos avisos**

 **1 la primer historia larga que hare sera un crossver entre Phineas y Ferb y el super sentai(me base en uno que ya existe y recomiendo del usuario jasoomian-panthan y la secuela del mismo) solo que el mio sera una version mas super sntai del mismo no se si me entienden**

 **2 aceptare OCs para esa historia subire tras el one shot un fic que informa de eso ademas de describir a los personajes**

 **3 a partir del segundo capitulo de cualquier historia larga presentara alguien el capitulo un prsonaje al azar pero aveces dejare que ustedes me sugieran alguno mediante una preguna quien de la respuesta mas completa elegira un personaje o lo que sea para presentar un cap no debe estar 100% relacionado al cap por ende no se confundan si indiana jones presenta uno en el que pelean contra un mutante por ejemplo (ojo es solo un ejemplo no significa que pase)**

 **4 de grojband hare una segunda temporada como uno de mis proyectos futuros y esto me lleva al 5**

 **5 actualizare mi perfil tras terminar con los examenes (osea mañana) y hay tendran un poco mas de datos sobre mi y un resumen de algunas ideas de proyectos futuros**

 **Ahora si me despido buena suerte y que el poder los proteja**

 **Pues Flanders es el mas odioso ser (random XD)**


End file.
